harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Half-giant
Half-giants are beings with some, but not a total, amount of giant heritage or blood, as well as part human blood. For instance, a human might have a Giant mother and a wizard father or vice versa. Characteristics and appearance All known Half-giants had magical blood and were capable of producing magic, traits they received from their witch or wizard ancestors. From their giant family they usually retained a large height and build , they were usually considered extremely tall by human standards and short by giant standards. They also retained the natural resistance to most types of magical attacks from their giant blood. The large physical build of half-giants lends itself easily to great physical strength and stamina that could rival many, if not most magical creatures, with endurance dependant on how active an individual's lifestyle was. They were also gifted with human intelligence, enabling them to learn the use of magic at a wizarding school and the right to own a wand. Despite their immense stature, half-giants appear otherwise indistinguishable from humans, as their proportions relative to their size are not mentioned to be abnormal, meaning that they simply appear as oversized humans. It is unknown as to whether a half-giant would still have magic if the human parent was a Muggle; it is possible they could receive magic from the giant parent. In any case, the entire question would be more academic theory than a practical concern. The very act of a Muggle even meeting a giant, let alone having offspring with one, would be a breach of Clause 73 of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy. Such a union after the events of the First Wizarding War became even less likely; Muggle mountaineers who approach the colony of the last giants would meet their demise at the hands of these fearsome beings. Half-giants cannot use any potion that is only designed for human physiology, such as Polyjuice Potion. Oppression Many half-giants have been discriminated against, as with werewolves, centaurs, and other half-humans. This prejudice was notoriously demonstrated by Death Eaters, some Pure-bloods, and others like Dolores Umbridge. One example of this prejudice is then-Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge accusing Olympe Maxime of murdering Bartemius Crouch Senior during his conversation with Albus Dumbledore because of Crouch's disappearance taking place near the Beauxbatons Carriage, despite having no conclusive evidence to back up this claim and instead basing this suspicion around the violent nature that giants commonly have. Pure giants also look down on half-giants due to their inferior sizes, as it is a giant's pride to give birth to large children. Half-giants are rare, as Hagrid never thought he would meet another one before Madame Maxime. This suggests that the bonding between humans and giants is indeed rare, seeing animosity for giants as it is. Maxime desperately kept her heritage hidden to protect herself from prejudice. Known Half-giants * Rubeus Hagrid * Olympe Maxime Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * See also *Giant Notes and references pl:Półolbrzym pt-br:Meios-gigantes Category:Giants Gi